In swimming pools and other water or fluid containing structures, the water level will routinely rise as a result of rain, water displacement and other factors. When the water level rises higher than a user desires, the process of draining the swimming pool to the desired level is difficult and imprecise. The user must constantly monitor the water level while the water is being drained from a drain in the pool and if the water level drops too much, then the user will need to add more water to the pool, and repeat the process until the desired water level is attained.
There is thus a need in the art to provide a simple and relatively inexpensive control containment device that can provide for the control of a fluid level with ease and convenience, and which can be adapted for use with existing swimming pools or other similar structures. The present invention aims to solve these shortcomings in the art.